Taking Chances
by CeceAsh
Summary: *THREE-SHOT* When Laura is searching for Christmas gifts for her father, a peculiar leather-clad girl catches her attention, and things take an unexpected turn.
1. Spontaneity

**A/N: I had already posted this on my AO3 (CeceAsh), but I figured since not everyone has an account over there, I'd post it over here as well. Enjoy.**

**A/N: Also, if you aren't watching the Carmilla web-series, what are you doing with your life? Go YouTube it now, and enjoy all the gay.**

* * *

><p>Laura was a woman on a mission. She had the perfect Christmas gift for her father this year. She had managed to find a restored record player for cheap off of a family friend, but she needed some vinyls to go with it. Specifically, artists from her father's high school and college years that he always talked about so fondly, or when on a rant about "today's music". So she googled the closest, still existing, record store in Toronto, and went to check it out. Surprisingly, the store was pretty big, but her expectation had been low. Really, she was thinking it was going to be a hole-in-the-wall place that confused people on how it was still here and apparently fairly popular, judging by the fair amount of people that were there.<p>

She smiled to herself, stepping into the store, and letting the door slowly whoosh to a close behind her. The first thing that she noticed was that soft instrumental music was filling the room from speakers in the corners. The second thing she noticed was that the walls were covered in records protected in plastic, with worn yellow tape stuck on them that had the price in black sharpie. And with the carpet looking like it was the same one that was here in 1974, it kind of felt like she was stepping back in time. Moving out of the way of the door, she wandered down the nearest aisle, though not really stopping to look at anything since it was all Country. And boy, did her father have a weird hatred for it!

Rounding the corner into the next aisle, she found the rock section, which was just what she was looking for. Unfortunately, nothing was in any type of alphabetical order, so she had to go through each stack. She quickly found a Rolling Stones album, and tucked it under her armpit as she kept looking. It was later in the afternoon, heading into evening, and it wasn't too long before the amount of people in the store had drastically diminished. Now she had collected some Beatles and Queen records to add to her list. By the time she made it over to the 80s section, because she knew her father had a fondness for Duran Duran, even if he never admitted it, she noticed a girl three aisles over.

She couldn't help but stare. The brunette was very attractive, with alabaster skin contrasting with her nearly black hair and wardrobe of black leather...everything. She was...intriguing, and if she wasn't already being creepy enough by staring, Laura waited to see what the girl was looking at. When the girl flipped over the cover to read the back, she could see it was a Billie Holiday album. It made her smile. She loved that you couldn't judge a book by it's cover. Most people would have guessed that she'd been looking at Metallica or AC/DC, not smooth jazz from the fifties. Tearing her eyes away from the girl at last, she did her best to focus on her task at hand. She wanted to get a few more different artists so he'd have a good selection.

Though as she perused the rest of the store, she couldn't help to be drawn back to the girl, who was still in her spot, but now looking at a Louis Armstrong record. For the first time in her life, she actually wanted to go strike up a conversation with a complete stranger that she was undoubtedly attracted to, but other than the voice of her father in her head saying 'stranger danger!', she lacked the courage. Because really, what would be her opening line? "So...you like music?" Obviously she did, or she wouldn't be in here in the first place, let alone engrossed in what she was doing. If anything, Laura would just get so nervous that she'd make a stupid pun that wouldn't be funny and she'd be the only one laughing.

No, she'd save herself from total embarrassment. Turning her back, she set the records down and checked their prices, then took out her wallet to count her money. As she was counting the ones she had, she heard a girl speak behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw two women approaching the girl in the 50s section. It was obvious that they knew each other, by the 'oh fuck' face that leather-clad girl gave before tightening her grip on the record in her hand. Wanting to mind her own business, Laura turned back around but slowed her movements to stall, listening as the girl who came in started talking again in a patronizing tone. The blonde couldn't hear that well what was being said, but she got the gist.

Leather Girl was the ex of the girl who was talking, and the other girl that she'd come in with was her new girlfriend. Boy, what an awkward situation! Laura knew if that was her, she'd be beet red, and probably melt into a pile of goo on the floor. But when she looked back over her shoulder, while uncomfortable, the leather girl held her ground, squaring her jaw and raising an eyebrow. It wasn't until the other girl grabbed the hand of her girlfriend, as so show off. Laura sighed to herself and tucked her wallet back into her pants before making a spontaneous decision to try and help the poor girl out. Picking up her records, she looked down as to pretend that she was focused on them instead of the situation she was about to inject herself into.

"Hey, babe, I think I found some my Dad would like." She said with as strong of a voice as she could, coming up beside the Leather Girl, putting her arm around her waist before looking up and acting surprised. "Oh, hello, who are you friends?" She fake smiled at the two women, whose smiles were fading.

Immediately getting what the blonde was doing, the Leather Girl smiled and placed her hand on Laura's back, rubbing it affectionately. "Just girls I knew from high school." She replied. "Are you done looking?"

"Not yet, I had a few I wanted to show you. But I don't mean to interrupt…"

"You're not interrupting, they were just leaving." Leather Girl smirked.

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you." Laura smiled again and waved before taking the girl's hand, intertwining their fingers, and leading her into the back corner of the store.

"Thanks for that, cutie." She said softly. "If I had to endure that any longer, fists would have flown. And while that may be good for my rep, I don't think my mother would appreciate me calling her from the slammer."

Trying not to focus on the nickname she'd already been given, Laura avoided eye contact and set the records in her hand down. "Well, you know...Girl Code. We have to help each other out, or else, who will?"

"Mm." Leather Girl hummed, then heard the store door open and close. "They're gone. You can let go of my hand now, Cupcake."

Laura let out a breathy laugh and let the other girl's hand go. She hadn't realized how nice it felt until she let her fingers slip from their grip. "Right, sorry."

Leaning up against the shelf, Leather Girl looked over the blonde for a few seconds, then spoke again. "So, for your assistance in helping get rid of the She-Devil, how about I take you out to dinner?"

For the first time, Laura looked up and her eyes met the intense dark irises. "Oh, that's okay, you don't have to-"

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to."

Laura blushed, bowing her head to try and hide, but the other girl wasn't having it. Feeling a hand brush her curtain of blonde hair away, tucking it behind her ear. There was a flutter in her stomach and everything in her was telling her to do it, to give spontaneity a try for once. So she did.

"That would be really nice." She finally replied, trying to hold back her excited smile.

"Good." The girl said, looking pleased with herself before holding her hand out and continuing. "Carmilla."

Fitting, she thought, for a tall, dark and mysterious girl. The blonde took Carmilla's hand and shook it gently. "Laura."


	2. Beginnings

Carmilla wondered how this clearly shy girl had gotten the balls to help a complete stranger, after the blonde blushed for the umpteenth time. It was adorable to say the least, and she felt herself wanting to know more about the girl who helped her in her time of need, which is why she wasted no time in asking her out to dinner. Laura usually wasn't her type that she went after, short, shy, and looking like she had never once broken a rule in her life. She's what Carmilla would call a "Virgin Mary". And normally that would be a turn off, but she could see something more in her eyes. Behind that light that shined so bright, there was a void in her. Something sad that she carried around with her everywhere she went. And Carmilla wanted to know.

Once Laura had paid for her records, they made their way to the front door and stepped out into the chilly, winter air. Carmilla had taken the bus to the store, so Laura wasted no time in saying that she could ride shotgun in her car. As they warmed up, pressing their hands against the vent where the warm air was coming through, Carmilla asked where the girl wanted to cash in her free dinner. Laura, being the person that she is, again said that it wasn't necessary, and if Carmilla didn't know better, she'd think the girl just didn't want to go out with her in the first place. But no, she did know better, and could see that the blonde did want to. Why she was resisting so much...that she didn't know. Was it just a part of her personality, or was it something more?

Once Laura had given in once again, she said that she wasn't a picky eater, nor did she need anything expensive. She was a simple girl that was content with things like Chinese takeout or a box or pizza, so she let the other girl decide. Since their tastes seemed to mesh, Carmilla gave her directions to her favorite diner. It definitely wasn't fancy, nor expensive, but it had the best burgers in town. Laura's stomach rumbled loudly in the quiet car, giving away how much it sounded good to her, and Carmilla let out a chuckle before she told the girl to take the next right. The diner didn't end up being a super small place like Laura expected, it could hold at least sixty people, and when they stepped in, it was about half full, and was decorated for the holidays.

Lights were hung along the walls and backs of booths, cut-outs of trees and presents were taped to the glass on the front door, Santa hats hung on the golden coat racks, and Christmas music could still be heard over the soft hum of each table's conversation. It felt like a "mom and pop" kind of place. After a few seconds, a hostess came over and greeted them, smiling and welcoming back Carmilla. Laura was relieved that the brunette had chosen a place that she was obviously comfortable in. She was always one to pick up other people's feelings. If they were being awkward, that would in turn make her awkward. Or, well, more so than usual. But if someone was comfortable, she felt more free to be completely herself.

They were seated near the back, a few booths away from the nearest occupied one, which they were both thankful. It would be easier to talk without feeling that someone else was listening in on them. Not that Laura was planning to reveal any of her secrets, but still, it made a nice difference. Once given menus, they were alone again, which made Laura's heart skip a beat. She didn't even know this girl, yet she was feeling all sorts of things that even she didn't understand. She hadn't been this attracted to another girl since Freshman Year of high school when she had a thing for the field hockey star, Danny Lawrence. Nothing ever panned out though, not having the courage to even talk to her before she switched schools because of a better sports program.

This was already different than Freshman Year, though. She'd already broken the ice, and now this girl was treating her to a dinner. A much better dinner than she would have had if she'd just stayed quiet, paid for her things and left for home, where four slices of deli turkey, a pickle, and half a tray of cookies were all that she had. Looking over the menu, she found what Carmilla had been talking about in the car. The House Burger was ¼ lbs. and came with a basket of greasy steak fries, and a pickle. Which sounded like all she ever really needed in life. So when the waitress came back, both girls ordered the same thing, with Laura getting a water, and Carmilla a Coke. And then there was silence. Laura didn't really know what to say, but that was okay, because the brunette did.

"So, what brought you to the record store?" Carmilla asked, shrugging out of her jacket, revealing a bright red sweater with Grumpy Cat in a Santa hat on it.

Laura resisted the urge to smile. She just found it funny that a girl that dressed all in black leather, looking so tough, would be wearing cute internet meme related clothing.

"Oh...I was shopping for my Dad." She finally said, getting back on track. "I got him a turntable, so I needed some records to go with it."

"That's cool. Seems like most people nowadays don't even try, and just end up getting their loved ones gift cards."

"Yeah, it's sad, but I hate to admit I've considered it every year. He's just so hard to buy for. And he doesn't help by giving me a list of things that he'd like, so I'm always left to figure it out myself."

"I kind of know the feeling. Though my mother is hard to buy for because she is extremely picky. And she's disappointed if I get her something I think she would like, and she doesn't. But by now I know it's not my fault, she makes these impossible standards that no one can live up to." Carmilla replied, eyes unfocusing as she stares into her Coke.

"Wow, that sucks." Laura said, feeling bad for Carmilla, but happy that her Dad was the kind of guy that would be happy with anything that she got him, just because it came from her.

Snapping out of it, Carmilla shook her head. "Anyway, lets not start this off by talking about my mommy issues." She smiled, raising her eyes to the blonde. "Tell me more about you."

She hated having to describe herself in any capacity, because people judge so quickly. Even though Laura didn't get that vibe from Carmilla, she was still shy. What was there to say other than the boring surface-level stuff? But the girl wanted to get to know her, so she had to start somewhere.

"Uh, well. I'm Laura Hollis. Age nineteen. I was born and raised here. I'm currently going to college at the University of Toronto, majoring in Journalism. I still live with my Dad, though by next year I want to have the whole college experience of living in a dorm on campus. Let's see, what else...uh, oh, I have a cat named Silas."

Carmilla smiled, biting her lip, then replied. "Carmilla Karnstein. Twenty. Originally from Austria, but moved here early on in my life. I work at a bookstore by day, bartend at night. I live at home as well, as I save up my money for an apartment. And...I don't have any pets, but would like a dog someday."

And that's how it started.


	3. Confessions

Once they had gotten started talking, it became increasingly apparent to Laura that Carmilla took great pleasure in saying things that would make her blush. Which was true. A lot of things she would say were laced with innuendo, and the blonde just wasn't used to constant flirting. It made her wonder if the girl was expressing some interest in her, or if this is just how she is and does it with anyone. Laura secretly hoped for the former. Carmilla was a beautiful, nice girl who intrigued her greatly, but she herself wasn't all that interesting. She was a typical good girl from a small town, who never had done anything wrong, or gotten in trouble, and who everyone liked. She was the perfect student that any teacher dreamed of having.

Always paying attention and taking notes, never talking unless she raised her hand and was called on to answer a question. And she was never a partier. She stayed in her dorm and did her homework, or read, whilst a loud party would be going on just a floor below. She never had the desire to join in, talk with complete strangers that wouldn't remember her the next day, or get drunk and sloppily make out with someone. It just wasn't her thing, and Laura never really thought that it was a bad thing that she never went outside of her safe comfort zone. But today had been different. She'd blasted right through her comfort zone, as if it wasn't even there at all, and helped a girl out. And now here they were, several hours later, still in the diner, talking as if they were old friends.

Even though they had finished their meal two hours ago, they had yet to have a lull in conversation, because once the ball was rolling, there was no stopping them. She'd already learned some pivotal things about Carmilla, that she had found out by a bit of gentle coaxing. Like, if she had read the Harry Potter series, and what House she'd be in. Laura considered herself a Ravenclaw, and after some talk about how it is the best House, Carmilla had put up and hand and defended Slytherin. Of course, the blonde had thought. She definitely could pull off the broody, dark, mysterious look that usually went along with being in that House, but her personality wasn't quite what everyone expected a Slytherin to be, and Laura really liked that.

So it seemed that Carmilla was a closet nerd, while Laura wore her nerdom on her sleeve. And that didn't bother either of them. If anything, it was a nice contrast. Much like everything about them, come to find out. Blonde and brunette, introvert and extrovert, shy and brazen...the list went on. Like Yin and Yang. But they got along perfectly, even if they didn't agree on something, like who was the best companion on Doctor Who. Laura argued Rose could never be replaced, while Carmilla said that Martha was the smartest and most capable of all of them. They both saw each other's points, but still held their ground, which was fine by the other. If they had felt the same about everything, it would have been very boring, and Laura loved a good debate.

By the time they started to narrow down what episode of X-Files was the best, the diner was closing, so they had to take their conversation elsewhere. Or at least they wanted to until Laura checked her wristwatch and saw that it was nearing ten thirty. That was usually her bedtime at college to make sure that she would get enough sleep to take on the next day, but she definitely wasn't going to bring that up, Instead she apologized for keeping the brunette out so late. Carmilla had shrugged in response and told her that she would rather be spending time with her than at home listening to her mother list reasons why she was such a disappointment. She could tell that Carmilla had let that last part slip, but she felt like the girl may want someone to talk to about it with.

So Laura looped her arm through Carmilla's as they walked away from the diner, and asked. "Has it always been like that between you two?"

There was silence for a few moments, then the brunette nodded. "She had never wanted me in the first place. I was the accident child, and she wanted an abortion, but my father didn't let her. So she was forced to have me, and well, hated me ever since."

Laura lowered her head and rested it against Carmilla's shoulder as she listened.

"No matter what I do it isn't good enough. And I've tried so hard. All these years, I studied hard to get good grades, got a job to pay for the things I wanted so she wouldn't have to, even helped arrange my father's funeral because she practically refused to do it herself, but...nothing. No "good job, Carmilla", or "I'm proud of you, Carmilla". Not even one "thank you". Just...it's so tiring." She said as her voice broke.

Laura could feel the hurt in her voice, and all she wanted to do was make it better. But she wasn't that naive to think that she could. But before she could say anything, Carmilla continued, this time her voice stronger, with an edge to it.

"Meanwhile Will, my brother, has never amounted to anything in his life, other than being a second pain in my ass. He does nothing but sit at home, play video games, and eat all the food, and still gets all the praise in the world from her."

Laura tugged on Carmilla's jacket to get her to stop, and moved to stand in front of her. "You know it's not your fault, right?" She said, looking her straight in her deep brown eyes, which immediately avoided hers. "You shouldn't be carrying around this burden. It will only weigh you down until it become too much and crushes you."

"What if I feel like it already has?" Carmilla asked quietly.

"Then you need to let it go. Because anyone that hurts you that bad, doesn't deserve a place in your life. I know it's easier said than done…"

"I know. And you're right." Carmilla lifted her eyes to Laura's letting her see the pools of tears collected that were ready to fall. "I just want someone to care about me for once. Is that too much to ask?"

It was then that the flood gates opened, Carmilla's face turning into a frown as two streams of tears slid down her face.

"I care." Laura said, reaching up and wiping the girl's cheeks with both thumbs.

It was almost like it was a dream. That's all Carmilla ever wanted to hear from someone, and here it was coming from a sweet girl that had only met her several hours ago. Yet she could feel that it was the truth. Through talking with Laura, it had been clear that it was nearly impossible for the girl to lie, or be ingenuine, and here she was, being everything that she'd always wanted. She let her arms pull Laura into an embrace, and nuzzled her face against blonde hair that smelled like heaven. And God, she wanted to kiss her so badly. No one had ever had this much affect on her before. It was strange, new, and exciting, even though she had basically just bared her soul to someone for the very first time. When they pulled back, and those shiny eyes were staring up at her, she didn't hesitate to make her move.

Carmilla reached up with both hands, cupping Laura's soft cheeks, and leaning down to capture her lips. She heard a small gasp before they met, and prepared to have the girl pull away, but instead grabbed her jacket and pulled her closer after a few seconds. When their lips parted, it let the cold back in, if only for a moment, before coming back together and reigniting that internal fire. Time seemed to stand still for them as warmth radiated from their bodies, being trapped in between them. Carmilla had to resist the urge to tear her lips away and kiss a trail down Laura's neck, instead, pulling away slightly, gripping the soft hair in her hands as she let their foreheads rest against each other.

"Wow…" The blonde breathed out.

Carmilla couldn't resist the urge to smile, and pecked the girl's cold nose before finally releasing her. She wondered if their chance meeting earlier may not have been chance at all. Maybe this was the world telling her that everything was going to be okay now. She liked to think so. She already really liked Laura, and by the looks of it, the feeling is mutual. With one last kiss on the lips before leading her to the car, they giggled to themselves as they jogged hand in hand across the street. After lengthy make out in the heated car, Laura drove Carmilla home, their hands joined together in between them the entire way. Neither wanted to let go, but when they pulled up outside the house, Carmilla knew her mother would be waiting for her inside, just itching to chew her out about being home so late.

They swapped numbers, and Laura even provided Carmilla with her address just in case things got too bad at home, she had somewhere safe to go. They both felt like this was only the beginning of something special, and couldn't wait to see what was in store for them both.


End file.
